


The Brighest Star

by sp00kworm



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ghouls are not human, Jealousy, M/M, Monster Ghouls, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Mountain has had his eye on a specific sibling of sin for some time now. Gifts by their doorstep is how he intends to eventually win their heart. (Ch1 male and Ch2 female)





	1. Male Version

Returning from tour was always something the Ghouls collectively looked forwards to. There was one that was more than excited to be home on unholy grounds. Mountain was first of the bus, stretching high and tall as he was released from the short confines. It was hard being so tall while touring, and he was pretty sure he had developed a severe crick in the back of his neck from it. Ducking for a few months had really started to hurt the tall Ghoul. Looking around the cobbled drive he took in the sight of what was now his home. For so long it hadn’t felt like that. Less talkative and more reserved, he’d struggled to mesh with the others until they’d been shoved into a little tour bus, and now they were like a little family. He did like what he had with the others, a pile of people he knew now that he could rely on whenever he needed them, but still, something was missing even with a new family around him. Maybe that was companionship. He didn’t know, having been raised in a huge extended family and groups of ghouls, it was hard to tell. But he wanted to see a single person in the church.

You almost tripped over the small stone at the side of your door. Talking to the Sister at your side you had tripped and almost hit the floor before catching yourself on the doorframe. The girl at your side pulled you up carefully and pointed at the floor where the rock laid. It was beautiful. A bright green jade. It was sliced carefully on the corners, into the shape of a fine cut gemstone. It was weighty. You leaned over to pick it up off the floor and assessed its weight as you looked at it. You put it in the palm of your hand and looked at the milky green colour that shone in the light. It was a touching and precious gift. But Jade was uncommon, and that made it even stranger. Someone had found it and carved it by hand from the looks of it. Your heart swelled at the gift and you blushed a little before moving your hair out of your face and wishing good night to the sister that had begun to tease you.

As you closed the door behind you and turned the lights on, another present was revealed to you. A vase of soft scented roses was sat on your bedside table. Softly, you reached for one of them and looked at the stem. Someone had even taken the time and care to remove the thorns from each of the stems. A dot of blood sat on one of the stems and you frowned gently before sniffing the bright blooms. They were a mix of red, white, yellow and pink. Sneezing softly, you smiled and gathered the vase before moving them over to the little writing desk you had under your window. Mysteriously the flowers seemed to stretch in the sunlight, petals unfurling a little further to release more of their soft scent into your chambers. It was all very touching. You searched the flowers for an indication of the sender. There was nothing but the spot of blood. You weren’t a ghoul; you couldn’t determine who had sent them from that. With a sigh of disappointment, you turned from the amazing fresh flowers and picked up the jade gem, laying it on a little shelf among the others.

Maybe one day the person would reveal themselves to you. Until then, you would wonder and enjoy their gifts…and maybe try and catch them in the act.

You’d asked around for some time, seeing if anyone at all had seen the mystery person leaving gifts outside of your door. There hadn’t been one today, so there wasn’t anything to ask around about. Instead of waiting outside of your door like a viper, from previous experience you knew it didn’t work and the secret person never showed up, you decided to take a little walk. Maybe if you could find the bushes where the roses came from, maybe you could see how many had been taken. Walking along the path you hummed as the gravel crunched under your feet. The bushes of roses climbed a trellis by the large band gazebo. It was quiet here, where the bushes and maze grew a little too out of control. None of them were out of place. Each rose was large and full, blessed with colour and health. You frowned at the bushes and pinched a flower, sniffing it and sneezing again softly. Crouching down, the bottom of the roses had been covered with compost. Someone was looking after them. They’d even been watered recently. It was a good sign that maybe your admirer was coming back to this spot time after time for more flowers. Maybe there was even more rose bushes being cared for that you didn’t know about yet

Curious.

Standing back up from your crouched position, you grunted as you butted heads with someone. Or well, your head butted against a heavy metal mask. Clutching at your forehead you rubbed the spot that you had cracked against the hard metal of the Ghoul’s mask. Glancing up you made eye contact with Swiss. He’d earned the nickname for being a Ghoul of many talents, and one appeared to be climbing up things. He was laid over the edge of the gazebo, his waist down rested on the tiles while his torso teetered over the edge, giving him the leverage to watch what you were doing. The strange ghoul smirked, wiggling his hips before he flicked himself over and off the roof, narrowly avoiding launching himself into the rose bushes beneath. Swiss landed on his feet with a grin, his fuzzy ended tail wiping around behind him as he presented a different coloured rose from the ones on the bush. He’d gone out of his way to get it.

“You’re a cutie, aren’t you?” He was as smooth as you had heard, leaning on the railing of the gazebo as his dark eyes glinted mischievously as you took the rose from his hand. It was almost golden in colour, like the ones from the original bouquet you had received.   
“A cutie? Isn’t that what you say to the girls, Swiss.” You smiled at him and twirled the rose around between two of your fingers.  
Swiss shrugged with a little smirk, “I say it to the cute boys like you too.” He gave you a wink and flashed sharp Ghoulish teeth before watching you spin the flower, “Do you like it?”   
“Oh…yeah I do.” You swallowed and looked at him suspiciously, “So were you the one that’s been sending me flowers and stuff?” You squinted at the ghoul as he rolled his shoulders in a shrug and smirked.  
“Say if I was, what are you going to say of do about it?”   
You shrugged and twirled the flower, “Probably thank you for it I guess…” Swiss had enough of pacing around the subject and instead, moved forwards, kissing you soundly on the lips, a clawed hand gently curling into your hair.

Mountain had been out collecting another bunch of flowers. He’d left the roses alone for a while for them to recover and re-bud under the attention he had been giving them. He wasn’t great with plants, like some of his brethren, but he could manage to make a mulch that was incredibly nutritious for the things, along side just taking the watering can out to them in the hot weather. The large earth ghoul fiddled with the stems of the flowers in his hands before he ducked through the little maze to go and check on the roses. He didn’t want his source of flowers to get infected with any pests and such. Mountain hummed softly and held his bunches of wild meadow flowers close as he rounded the corner to the large, central gazebo. Swiss kissed you. His eyes widened a little as he watched the other ghoul pull away from you, noting the blush on your face like you were embarrassed.   
“I’m glad you enjoyed those flowers and rocks, sweetheart.”

The earth ghoul felt anger surge in him. It was him that had sent you all those gifts, not Swiss! He strangled the flowers in his grasp and moved around the edge of the gazebo, his spine tingling with his glamour as it sputtered and fell. He grumbled and pulled his mask off with one hand as he approached. You tilted your head at his approaching figure, the taller ghoul black skinned and unmasked. Mountain was normally reserved about his appearance, never having taken his mask off in front of anyone. He pushed his way in between you and Swiss, putting himself in harms way.  
“You’re lying to him.” Mountain said, his bull like horns glittering in the light. They were wide and covered in a crusted layer of dark obsidian, his muddy coloured hair hung around them and over his eyes like a highland cow. You smiled at his cute look, watching as he glared between the strands of hair with the same muddy coloured eyes. Sharp teeth, two protruding out from his bottom lip, snapped harshly in Swiss’ direction. His reverse arrow head tail snapped and lashed, unhappy at having been revealed, but also by the fact that Swiss was stealing his hard work.  
“Am I? Who was doing it then?” Swiss smirked, claws moving up to poke Mountain’s nose, looking up a little at the taller ghoul.

Mountain went red, his cheeks red, his eyes hidden behind the curtain of his shaggy fringe. The stone on his horns lowered as he looked down at the cheeky ghoul in front of him, the flowers he had collected strangled in one hand and his mask still clutched in the other.  
“I was the one leaving those gifts for him…because I like him, a lot. You don’t Swiss. So back off.” He was still red faced but regained his composure as he pushed you back a little with a step. He blocked Swiss from your vision, towering over you with a soft pout and his eyebrows furrowed.   
“I got you…oh. I’m sorry, I ruined them.” He held the squashed flowers out before shaking his head and carefully taking your hand, determined first, to get you away from the teasing Ghoul behind the two of you, “Come on. He’s just trying to upset me.”   
Swiss snorted, “Hey! Rock brain! I’m still here you know!” Mountain shot him a glare and helped you around the corner of the maze before leaning to give the other ghoul the middle finger. “Yeah, fuck you too Mountain…I helped him…Tall asshole.”

It took Mountain a lot of long strides to walk off his anger and finally, he sighed, nerves setting back in as he finally dropped his human glamour back into place and turned to pull his mask back on, the soft muddy coloured eyes looking at you.  
“Can we go back to your room? I’ll explain a bit more there.” He looked at you sheepishly.  
“Of course!” You took his hand again with a bright smile and gently led him up the church steps, back towards your room. His hand was warm, and you were upset with the loss of it as you opened the door to your room. Mountain ducked through the door and sat uncertainly on your bed.   
“Uhm…” He started softly before taking your hand gently as you sat down, “I know Swiss is an ass, and he always is, but I’m sorry for getting in the way of anything…”  
“Oh! No you weren’t, don’t worry. In honesty, I didn’t want him to kiss me, he just sorta went for it.” You nodded softly and took his hands, enjoying the roughness of them, no doubt from the rock collecting and coarse wood of his drumsticks.

A wave of relief washed over him at the admission, “Okay. I’m so glad.” He took a deep sucked in breath, “Because I’ve been trying to get your attention for so long…but I didn’t know if you wanted it, so I left gifts for you. Its normal to leave a mate precious gems where I’m from, but Copia mentioned people like flowers…So I hand picked lots for you.” He let go of your hands as you stood up, but you encouraged him to stand.  
“Here.” You walked over to your shelf and pointed at the rocks and gems, “I loved every one of them, Mountain. They are all important to me.” You blushed as you watched his eyes go wide.  
“I’m glad, so, so glad.” His mouth curled into the gentlest smile you had ever seen. Hesitantly, he reached to wrap you in a hug, his long arms wrapping tight as he hugged you close, “I really do like you…I just. I didn’t want you to be anyone’s but mine.” His tail gently wrapped around you as well.  
“I like you too Mountain…I have for a while. So, don’t worry.” You stood up on your toes to give him a kiss.

The Ghoul startled at the soft touch to his lips before he leaned back in, softly nosing at you before he leaned even further and gave you a sound kiss. It was sweet, a touch of lips before he pressed a few more to you, growing a little boulder with each one. The next was hotter, the earth ghoul’s breath cascading down over your cheek before he pulled away and smiled, hugging you tight before spinning you around once and tilting his head, “Can I stay here? I don’t want to let my new gem go.”  
“Of course you can, Mountain.”

Not leaving for one night became Mountain often ducking through your door to give you a kiss before bed. He was sweet and enjoyed still sending you little gifts while he was on tour or brought you interesting flowers and rocks while he was back on church grounds. Swiss was practically banned from speaking to you, Mountain around whenever the strange ghoul would make an appearance. Swiss often whispered about doing it for a reaction, and you had to agree with him. It was exactly what he was doing it for, and Mountain bit most times. The multi-instrumentalist watched as Mountain made his way over this time before he licked a hot stripe up the side of your neck. Dark eyes flashed before Swiss was shoved roughly.   
“Mountain, hey!” You pressed a hand to his chest and felt the large ghoul quickly heave you up onto his shoulder, “Hey! What are you doing?” You wiggled and gaped at Swiss who was waving as he dusted his uniform off.

The two of you were quickly back at your room, Mountain opening the door with ease and ducking inside before he locked the door and placed you down on your bed.  
“He just doesn’t know when to stop.” He grumbled as he sniffled softly at your neck, hands cupping your waist before he grumbled and pressed you back into the sheets.   
“Hey, Mount, are you okay?” You cupped his face before he kissed you soundly, his tail snapping behind him. The large ghoul pressed you deeper into the mattress, his metal mask cold against your face as he kissed you again, gently licking at your lips before he pressed his rough tongue inside your mouth. It was a kiss you hadn’t received again, the earth ghoul’s hands grazing under your shirt and rubbing over the soft skin of your stomach, one of his hands moving to rub over a nipple softly.   
“I’m fine. I just…” He panted softly as you kissed the nose of his mask, “I want to have you, if that’s okay?” His thumbs rubbed gently against your hip bones.

Nodding gently, you kissed him again before moving to undo the buttons of his shirt, looking at the lithe torso underneath a trail of hair travelling down the bottom of it and into his trousers. His mud coloured eyes watched your fingers before he took your hand and kissed at your palm, moving back to slide his shirt off and undo your own, running his hands reverently over the skin before he let you gently undo his trousers. The button came undone and his suspenders went slack before you unclipped them. Carefully, he stepped out of them and pulled off his endearing orange fruit socks. Mountain returned to the bed and smiled softly as he kissed you once more, strong fingers undoing and pulling down your trousers. Your socks and shoes were removed in smooth movements and Mountain stood over your form with wide eyes, taking in the dips of your chest and the curve of your hips and stomach. Your hands reached upwards to stroke the sides of his mask.  
“Can I see you for this, please, sweetheart?” Softly, you dipped your fingers under his mask and waited.

His heart was in his throat as he nodded once and let you carefully slide his mask free. The balaclava followed and you were face to face with the human glamour of your love.  
“Everything? Your human glamour isn’t you.” You whispered and watched as he swallowed again, nervously letting the glamour drop, revealing the outwards curling horns and his sharp teeth. He smiled softly, sharp teeth glinting as his pointed ears flicked. “See, you’re beautiful.” You kissed his lips softly and watched his cheeks flush, his eyes hidden behind his fringe as his tail wiggled and wrapped around your thigh.  
“Brother, I think I’ll need uhm…” He felt out of his depth before he felt your hand feel him through his underwear, fingers trailing along the length of his cock before squeezing softly. Mountain lost his trail of thought as your hands slipped inside his underwear and stroked at him, making blood rush south. Moaning quietly, he grasped your hand and eased it out before ridding you both of your underwear. He looked at your dick, watching it slide free and twitch in interest, before gently trailing his hands down over your chest, tweaking a nipple before he reached your stomach and cock. His hand gripped it gently, pumping the length a few times before you snatched his face for a kiss again, distracting him from what he was doing.

“We’ll need lube otherwise you’re not going to be safe.” He whispered as he gestured to his cock, pulling his hands away from your cock, a smirk twisting one side of his mouth upwards as your mouth opened.  
“Fuck…Yeah that’s…something.” You muttered and reached to the bedside table, pulling the drawer open and handing the ghoul a little tube of lubricant. “I didn’t think you were that hung…Satan’s balls.”   
Mountain chuckled and shifted his hips, grinding himself against you as he smirked and shook his hair out of his eyes, “Not many expect it.” As cryptic as ever. He undid the cap to the lubricant before squeezing a generous amount over his fingers and kissing you again, moaning and licking at your tongue as he gently rubbed a finger against your anus, easing the tight ring of muscle before one finger slid in. Moaning against his lips, you pulled away to breathe as he twisted the finger and thrusted it in and out.   
“Shit…This is going to take a while babe.” You whined as he poked a second finger against your entrance and gently slid it inside, the lubricant easing the glide but not the ache of the stretch. Mountain’s other hand gently rubbed at the tip of your dick, easing the tension in your body as he moved two fingers inside of you.

Mountain kissed your cheeks, “You’re doing amazing.” He whispered as a third finger breached you. A loud moan came from your mouth as he scissored them apart and began curling them upwards, trying to tease the nerves near your prostate. He kissed your sounds away when he hit a pleasurable bundle of nerves. It shot lightning up your spine, making you arch into his torso, mouth open as you debated demanding a kiss from his lips. Moaning and wiggling your hips, you pulled back instead and tried to settle again.  
“Please, baby, please. Just put it in me.” You whined and reached a shaking hand to run it over his cock, teasing back the foreskin to reveal the strange head of it. It was long and curved upwards slightly, the ridges along the under side a pleasure trap and the head pointed yet soft and rounded. It was the same dark colour as his skin and you whined as he pulled back, pouring more lubricant into his hand to stroke it over his cock, making sure to cover as much of it as he could in a thin layer. The last thing the ghoul wanted was to hurt you.   
“Okay, lay back for me, gem. I’ll give you what I can.” Your hands smoothed over the base of his heavy cow-like horns and gave a soft tug. In response, Mountain bit a bruising mark into your shoulder.

The ghoul lined himself up with your entrance, cooing softly as he gently slid inside. He wasn’t hugely girthy, but the length of him was a stretch. Mountain pushed forwards slowly, a measured movement as he gently fed you his cock, watching your muscles clench and flutter around him, gently touching your dick to distract you.   
“Fuck no! Don’t-“ You pushed his hand away from your cock, “I don’t want to cum from just that baby.” You whined and shifted your hips as he slowed, leaving an inch or so of his dick outside of you.  
“Let me work you up to it.” He grumbled and pulled out slowly, the ridges of his cock catching on your muscles and making the movement incredibly pleasurable. He thrust back inside in a smoother movement and you moaned, wrapping your arms around his neck and breathing harshly as he began to work up into a pace, pushing your legs back to let him slide a little deeper, opening you wider as he spread you.

A steady pace had the two of you slapping against one another, his cock gliding along every pleasurable place inside you. Mountain huffed before grasping you hips and pulling you firmly onto the full length of his dick. You moaned, eyes closing tight as bolts shot up your back. Your hands reached for his horns and pulled roughly, demanding more wordlessly as his hips snapped roughly, back and forth.  
“You feel so good, gemstone, and look so beautiful.” He moaned and took your dick in his hands, pumping it quickly as he felt himself grow closer. “I’m close, please cum, fuck…” He kissed your lips as his hips stuttered and faltered, his cock twitching inside of you. Moaning you let your head fall back and came over the earth ghoul’s hand as he pushed himself inside of you roughly, his dick spurting hot cum inside of you. He pulled out in the rhythm and opened his mouth to pant and moan as another shot spurted over your dick and stomach, he let the smaller third one do the same before kissing you soundly. His tail wrapped tightly around you as he fell into the sheets beside you, bundling you up and close to him.

“Fuck…Remind me not to let Swiss wind you up for weeks. I can’t move. Feels so good, baby.” You reached to kiss him again, still high on the orgasm you’d been given. You didn’t feel Mountain move but whined when a luke-warm cloth wiped the cum from you.   
“I’m glad you enjoyed it…”He laid back next to you, tucking the two of you in, claws rubbing at your skin, “I love you.”   
Your heart swelled, “I love you too.”


	2. Female Version

Returning from tour was always something the Ghouls collectively looked forwards to. There was one that was more than excited to be home on unholy grounds. Mountain was first of the bus, stretching high and tall as he was released from the short confines. It was hard being so tall while touring, and he was pretty sure he had developed a severe crick in the back of his neck from it. Ducking for a few months had really started to hurt the tall Ghoul. Looking around the cobbled drive he took in the sight of what was now his home. For so long it hadn’t felt like that. Less talkative and more reserved, he’d struggled to mesh with the others until they’d been shoved into a little tour bus, and now they were like a little family. He did like what he had with the others, a pile of people he knew now that he could rely on whenever he needed them, but still, something was missing even with a new family around him. Maybe that was companionship. He didn’t know, having been raised in a huge extended family and groups of ghouls, it was hard to tell. But he wanted to see a single person in the church.

You almost tripped over the small stone at the side of your door. Talking to your fellow Sister at your side you had tripped, and almost hit the floor before catching yourself on the doorframe. The girl at your side pulled you up carefully and pointed at the floor where the rock laid. It was beautiful. A bright green jade. It was sliced carefully on the corners, into the shape of a fine cut gemstone. It was weighty. You leaned over to pick it up off the floor and assessed its weight as you looked at it. You put it in the palm of your hand and looked at the milky green colour that shone in the light. It was a touching and precious gift. But Jade was uncommon, and that made it even stranger. Someone had found it and carved it by hand from the looks of it. Your heart swelled at the gift and you blushed a little before moving your hair out of your face and wishing good night to the sister that had begun to tease you.

As you closed the door behind you and turned the lights on, another present was revealed to you. A vase of soft scented roses was sat on your bedside table. Softly, you reached for one of them and looked at the stem. Someone had even taken the time and care to remove the thorns from each of the stems. A dot of blood sat on one of the stems and you frowned gently before sniffing the bright blooms. They were a mix of red, white, yellow and pink. Sneezing softly, you smiled and gathered the vase before moving them over to the little writing desk you had under your window. Mysteriously the flowers seemed to stretch in the sunlight, petals unfurling a little further to release more of their soft scent into your chambers. It was all very touching. You searched the flowers for an indication of the sender. There was nothing but the spot of blood. You weren’t a ghoul; you couldn’t determine who had sent them from that. With a sigh of disappointment, you turned from the amazing fresh flowers and picked up the jade gem, laying it on a little shelf among the others.

Maybe one day the person would reveal themselves to you. Until then, you would wonder and enjoy their gifts…and maybe try and catch them in the act.

You’d asked around for some time, seeing if anyone at all had seen the mystery person leaving gifts outside of your door. There hadn’t been one today, so there wasn’t anything to ask around about. Instead of waiting outside of your door like a viper, from previous experience you knew it didn’t work and the secret person never showed up, you decided to take a little walk. Maybe if you could find the bushes where the roses came from, maybe you could see how many had been taken. Walking along the path you hummed as the gravel crunched under your feet. The bushes of roses climbed a trellis by the large band gazebo. It was quiet here, where the bushes and maze grew a little too out of control. None of them were out of place. Each rose was large and full, blessed with colour and health. You frowned at the bushes and pinched a flower, sniffing it and sneezing again softly. Crouching down, the bottom of the roses had been covered with compost. Someone was looking after them. They’d even been watered recently. It was a good sign that maybe your admirer was coming back to this spot time after time for more flowers. Maybe there was even more rose bushes being cared for that you didn’t know about yet

Curious.

Standing back up from your crouched position, you grunted as you butted heads with someone. Or well, your head butted against a heavy metal mask. Clutching at your forehead you rubbed the spot that you had cracked against the hard metal of the Ghoul’s mask. Glancing up you made eye contact with Swiss. He’d earned the nickname for being a Ghoul of many talents, and one appeared to be climbing up things. He was laid over the edge of the gazebo, his waist down rested on the tiles while his torso teetered over the edge, giving him the leverage to watch what you were doing. The strange ghoul smirked, wiggling his hips before he flicked himself over and off the roof, narrowly avoiding launching himself into the rose bushes beneath. Swiss landed on his feet with a grin, his fuzzy ended tail wiping around behind him as he presented a different coloured rose from the ones on the bush. He’d gone out of his way to get it.

“You’re a cutie, aren’t you?” He was as smooth as you had heard, leaning on the railing of the gazebo as his dark eyes glinted mischievously as you took the rose from his hand. It was almost golden in colour, like the ones from the original bouquet you had received.  
“A cutie? Isn’t that what you say to all the girls, Swiss.” You smiled at him and twirled the rose around between two of your fingers.  
Swiss shrugged with a little smirk, “I say it to the cute ones, yeah.” He gave you a wink and flashed sharp Ghoulish teeth before watching you spin the flower, “Do you like it?”  
“Oh…yeah I do.” You swallowed and looked at him suspiciously, “So were you the one that’s been sending me flowers and stuff?” You squinted at the ghoul as he rolled his shoulders in a shrug and smirked.  
“Say if I was, what are you going to say, or do about it?”  
You shrugged and twirled the flower, “Probably thank you for it I guess…” Swiss had enough of pacing around the subject and instead, moved forwards, kissing you soundly on the lips, a clawed hand gently curling into your hair.

Mountain had been out collecting another bunch of flowers. He’d left the roses alone for a while for them to recover and re-bud under the attention he had been giving them. He wasn’t great with plants, like some of his brethren, but he could manage to make a mulch that was incredibly nutritious for the things, alongside just taking the watering can out to them in the hot weather. The large earth ghoul fiddled with the stems of the flowers in his hands before he ducked through the little maze to go and check on the roses. He didn’t want his source of flowers to get infected with any pests and such. Mountain hummed softly and held his bunches of wild meadow flowers close as he rounded the corner to the large, central gazebo. Swiss kissed you. His eyes widened a little as he watched the other ghoul pull away from you, noting the blush on your face like you were embarrassed.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed those flowers and rocks, sweetheart.”

The earth ghoul felt anger surge in him. It was him that had sent you all those gifts, not Swiss! He strangled the flowers in his grasp and moved around the edge of the gazebo, his spine tingling with his glamour as it sputtered and fell. He grumbled and pulled his mask off with one hand as he approached. You tilted your head at his approaching figure, the taller ghoul black skinned and unmasked. Mountain was normally reserved about his appearance, never having taken his mask off in front of anyone. He pushed his way in between you and Swiss, putting himself in harms way.  
“You’re lying to her.” Mountain said, his bull like horns glittering in the light. They were wide and covered in a crusted layer of dark obsidian, his muddy coloured hair hung around them and over his eyes like a highland cow. You smiled at his cute look, watching as he glared between the strands of hair with the same muddy coloured eyes. Sharp teeth, two protruding out from his bottom lip, snapped harshly in Swiss’ direction. His reverse arrow head tail snapped and lashed, unhappy at having been revealed, but also by the fact that Swiss was stealing his hard work.  
“Am I? Who was doing it then?” Swiss smirked, claws moving up to poke Mountain’s nose, looking up a little at the taller ghoul.

Mountain went red, his cheeks red, his eyes hidden behind the curtain of his shaggy fringe. The stone on his horns lowered as he looked down at the cheeky ghoul in front of him, the flowers he had collected strangled in one hand and his mask still clutched in the other.  
“I was the one leaving those gifts for her…because I like her, a lot. You don’t Swiss. So back off.” He was still red faced but regained his composure as he pushed you back a little with a step, his hand pushing against Swiss’ chest roughly. He blocked Swiss from your vision, towering over you with a soft pout and his eyebrows furrowed.  
“I got you…oh. I’m sorry, I ruined them.” He held the squashed flowers out before shaking his head and carefully taking your hand, determined first, to get you away from the teasing Ghoul behind the two of you, “Come on. He’s just trying to upset me.”  
Swiss snorted, “Hey! Rock brain! I’m still here you know!” Mountain shot him a glare and helped you around the corner of the maze before leaning to give the other ghoul the middle finger. “Yeah, fuck you too Mountain…I helped him…Tall asshole.”

It took Mountain a lot of long strides to walk off his anger and finally, he sighed, nerves setting back in as he finally dropped his human glamour back into place and turned to pull his mask back on, the soft muddy coloured eyes looking at you.  
“Can we go back to your room? I’ll explain a bit more there.” He looked at you sheepishly.  
“Of course!” You took his hand again with a bright smile and gently led him up the church steps, back towards your room. His hand was warm, and you were upset with the loss of it as you opened the door to your room. Mountain ducked through the door and sat uncertainly on your bed.  
“Uhm…” He started softly before taking your hand gently as you sat down, “I know Swiss is an ass, and he always is, but I’m sorry for getting in the way of anything…”  
“Oh! No you weren’t, don’t worry. In honesty, I didn’t want him to kiss me, he just sorta went for it.” You nodded softly and took his hands, enjoying the roughness of them, no doubt from the rock collecting and coarse wood of his drumsticks.

A wave of relief washed over him at the admission, “Okay. I’m so glad.” He took a deep sucked in breath, “Because I’ve been trying to get your attention for so long…but I didn’t know if you wanted it, so I left gifts for you. Its normal to leave a mate precious gems where I’m from, but Copia mentioned people like flowers…So I hand picked lots for you.” He let go of your hands as you stood up, but you encouraged him to stand.  
“Here.” You walked over to your shelf and pointed at the rocks and gems, “I loved every one of them, Mountain. They are all important to me.” You blushed as you watched his eyes go wide.  
“I’m glad, so, so glad.” His mouth curled into the gentlest smile you had ever seen. Hesitantly, he reached to wrap you in a hug, his long arms wrapping tight as he hugged you close, “I really do like you…I just. I didn’t want you to be anyone’s but mine.” His tail gently wrapped around you as well.  
“I like you too Mountain…I have for a while. So, don’t worry.” You stood up on your toes to give him a kiss.

The Ghoul startled at the soft touch to his lips before he leaned back in, softly nosing at you before he leaned even further and gave you a sound kiss. It was sweet, a touch of lips before he pressed a few more to you, growing a little boulder with each one. The next was hotter, the earth ghoul’s breath cascading down over your cheek before he pulled away and smiled, hugging you tight before spinning you around once and tilting his head, “Can I stay here? I don’t want to let my new gem go.”  
“Of course you can, Mountain.”

Not leaving for one night became Mountain often ducking through your door to give you a kiss before bed. He was sweet and enjoyed still sending you little gifts while he was on tour or brought you interesting flowers and rocks while he was back on church grounds. Swiss was practically banned from speaking to you, Mountain around whenever the strange ghoul would make an appearance. Swiss often whispered about doing it for a reaction, and you had to agree with him. It was exactly what he was doing it for, and Mountain bit most times. The multi-instrumentalist watched as Mountain made his way over this time before he licked a hot stripe up the side of your neck. Dark eyes flashed before Swiss was shoved roughly.  
“Mountain, hey!” You pressed a hand to his chest and felt the large ghoul quickly heave you up onto his shoulder, “Hey! What are you doing?” You wiggled and gaped at Swiss who was waving as he dusted his uniform off.

The two of you were quickly back at your room, Mountain opening the door with ease and ducking inside before he locked the door and placed you down on your bed.  
“He just doesn’t know when to stop.” He grumbled as he sniffled softly at your neck, hands cupping your waist before he grumbled and pressed you back into the sheets.  
“Hey, Mount, are you okay?” You cupped his face before he kissed you soundly, his tail snapping behind him. The large ghoul pressed you deeper into the mattress, his metal mask cold against your face as he kissed you again, gently licking at your lips before he pressed his rough tongue inside your mouth. It was a kiss you received again, the earth ghoul’s hands grazing under your shirt and rubbing over the soft skin of your stomach, touching the sensitive skin under your breasts.  
“I’m fine. I just…” He panted softly as you kissed the nose of his mask, “I want to have you, if that’s okay?” His thumbs rubbed gently against your hip bones.

Nodding gently, you kissed him again before moving to undo the buttons of his shirt, looking at the lithe torso underneath, a trail of hair travelling down the bottom of it and into his trousers. His mud coloured eyes watched your fingers before he took your hand and kissed at your palm, moving back to slide his shirt off and tug softly at the bottom of your habit. The dress slid upwards, hot fingers trailing over your skin as he slid the material up towards your head. You moved to raise your arms and let the large earth ghoul pull the sleeves free. He looked at the skin underneath and trailed his hands along it before snatching your wimple from your head. Instead of letting him go any further you reached for his trousers, and gently tugged at the waistband. Mountain let you fiddle with his trousers. The button came undone and his suspenders went slack before you unclipped them. Carefully, he stepped out of them and pulled off his endearing orange fruit socks. Mountain returned to the bed and smiled softly before he kissed you once more, strong fingers dipping under your tights to pull them off your legs as well. Mountain stood over your form with wide eyes. Your hands reached upwards to stroke the sides of his mask.  
“Can I see your face for this, please, sweetheart?” Softly, you dipped your fingers under his mask and waited.

His heart was in his throat as he nodded once and let you carefully slide his mask free. The balaclava followed and you were face to face with the human glamour of your love.  
“Everything? Your human glamour isn’t you.” You whispered and watched as he swallowed again, nervously letting the glamour drop, revealing the low, outward curling horns and his sharp teeth. He smiled softly, sharp teeth glinting as his pointed ears flicked. “See, you’re beautiful.” You kissed his lips softly and watched his cheeks flush, his eyes hidden behind his fringe as his tail wiggled and wrapped around your thigh.  
“Sister, I think I’ll need uhm…” He felt out of his depth before he felt your hand feel him through his underwear, fingers trailing along the length of his cock before squeezing softly. Mountain lost his trail of thought as your hands slipped inside his underwear and stroked at him, making blood rush south. Moaning quietly, he grasped your hand and eased it out before ridding you both of your underwear, the bra hung carefully over the bedpost as he grinned sheepishly through his hair before his fingers dipped between your legs, stroking your thighs as they inched up towards your pussy lips. Mountain kissed you soundly as his fingers dipped through your folds before rubbing in little circles against your clitoris. Moaning you pressed your hips up towards the earth ghoul, stroking his face as you pushed his fingers against yourself.

“We’ll need lube otherwise you’re not going to be safe.” He whispered as he gestured to his cock, pulling his fingers away from your clit, a smirk twisting one side of his mouth upwards as your mouth opened.  
“Fuck…Yeah that’s…something.” You muttered and reached to the bedside table, pulling the drawer open and handing the ghoul a little tube of lubricant. “I didn’t think you were that hung…Satan’s balls.”  
Mountain chuckled and shifted his hips, grinding himself against you as he smirked and shook his hair out of his eyes, “Not many expect it.” As cryptic as ever. He placed the lubricant to the side for the moment and instead put his fingers back to use, rubbing your clitoris with one clawed thumb before the fingers of his other hand rubbed against your vaginal entrance. One slid in slowly, Mountain thrusting it in and out before he pressed it upwards and dragged it back. A second slipped in along-side it as he kissed you softly, scissoring the fingers apart. Mountain moaned softly, his hips twitching as he pressed a third finger inside, thrusting the fingers in and out of your vagina

“Shit…This is going to take a while babe.” You whined as he curled his fingers, your natural lubricant easing the glide but not the ache of the stretch. Mountain’s other hand gently rubbed at your clit again, easing the tension in your body as he moved the three fingers inside of you.

Mountain kissed your cheeks, “You’re doing amazing.” He whispered as he scissored the fingers apart inside of your walls. A loud moan came from your mouth as he began curling them upwards, trying to tease the nerves near your g-spot, pulling them back in a com hither motion. The earth ghoul was no stranger to this form of intimacy it seemed. He kissed your sounds away when he hit something that shot lightning up your spine. Moaning and wiggling your hips, you pulled back.  
“Please, baby, please. Just put it in me.” You whined and reached a shaking hand to run it over his cock, teasing back the foreskin to reveal the strange head of it. It was long and curved upwards slightly, the ridges along the underside a pleasure trap and the head pointed, yet soft and rounded. It was the same dark colour as his skin. You whined as he pulled back, uncapping the lubricant and pouring some into his hand to stroke it over his cock, making sure to cover himself in a thick enough layer that he wouldn't hurt you, even with the natural lubrication of your vagina.  
“Okay, lay back for me, gem. I’ll give you what I can.” Your hands smoothed over the base of his heavy cow-like horns and gave a soft tug. In response, Mountain bit a bruising mark into your shoulder.

The ghoul lined himself up with your entrance, cooing softly as he gently slid inside. He wasn’t hugely girthy, but the length of him was a stretch. Mountain pushed forwards slowly, a measured movement as he gently fed you his cock, watching your vagina clench and flutter around him, gently rubbing your clitoris to distract you from the stretch.  
“Fuck no! Don’t-“ You pushed his hand away from your nub, holding him tightly by the wrist, “I don’t want to cum from just that baby.” You whined and shifted your hips as he slowed, leaving an inch or so of his dick outside of you.  
“Let me work you up to it.” He grumbled and pulled out slowly, the ridges of his cock catching on your walls and making the movement incredibly pleasurable. He thrust back inside in a smoother movement and you moaned, wrapping your arms around his neck and breathing harshly as he began to work up into a pace, pushing your legs back to let him slide a little deeper, opening you up wider.

A steady pace had the two of you slapping against one another, his cock gliding along every pleasurable place inside you. Mountain huffed before grasping your thighs and pulling you firmly onto the full length of his dick. You moaned, eyes closing tight as bolts shot up your back, pleasure coiling tight in your gut. Your hands reached for his horns and pulled roughly, demanding more wordlessly as his hips snapped roughly, back and forth.  
“You feel so good, gemstone, and look so beautiful.” He moaned and rubbed your clitoris, fingering it in tight circles as he felt himself grow closer. “I’m close, please cum, fuck…” He kissed your lips as his hips stuttered and faltered, his cock twitching inside of you. Moaning you let your head fall back and came on the earth ghoul’s cock, as he pushed himself inside of you roughly, his dick spurting hot cum inside of you. He pulled out in the rhythm and opened his mouth to pant and moan as another shot spurted over your stomach, he let the smaller third one do the same before kissing you soundly. His tail wrapped tightly around you as he fell into the sheets beside you, bundling you up and close to him.

“Fuck…Remind me not to let Swiss wind you up for weeks. I can’t move. Feels so good, baby.” You reached to kiss him again, still high on the orgasm you’d been given. You didn’t feel Mountain move but whined when a luke-warm cloth wiped the cum from you.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it…” He laid back next to you, tucking the two of you in, claws rubbing at your skin, “I love you.”  
Your heart swelled, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is a male version and Chapter 2 a female version of the fic.  
> This started as a gift for a friend but has turned into a little project.  
> Many thanks for reading.


End file.
